


Fangirling

by kjs_s



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjs_s/pseuds/kjs_s
Summary: The first meeting of Darcy and Peter.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dresupi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/gifts).



From the first day Peter walked into the Avengers tower he was starstruck. He tried hard to conceal his awe of everything around him. The only reason he wasn’t squealing when he met the Avengers in Germany was the adrenaline rush. However, now that he gets to spend all the time he wants amongst them he finds himself fangirling constantly.  
One day while he was working on his web shooters he heard a loud noise outside the lab. He knew it wasn’t something threatening since his sense wasn’t picking anything. Although he went to investigate it and figure out whether anyone needed help.  
The sight before his eyes confused him. There was a girl giggling while somebody’s legs were sticking out of the vents. ‘’Excuse me miss? What happened?’’  
She then turned to face him not being able to contain her laughter. ‘’Clint and I were playing this game. He crawls in the vents and I run underneath him when we reach the same spot he tosses something over so that I would catch it. Our record so far is twenty items in ten rooms. What happened now is that he somehow slipped and now he got stuck. Fortunately, Friday has notified Sam to come help him out. Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, I’m Darcy Lewis.’’ She mentioned extending her hand to him.  
‘’Yes I know. I’m Peter Parker, I just started here. I am glad to meet you I have heard so many things about you.’’ He was almost shaking because Darcy was one of the people he admired.  
‘’Of course you have. Everyone here has a story that involves me, I hope you heard the most interesting ones.’’ She smiled knowing that all the stories the Avengers can say about her are worthy to be published in a book. Darcy had actually suggested they do so.  
‘’Thor likes narrating the story of how you tased him when was exiled to earth. Not to mention you actually electrocuted the god of thunder, not many people or aliens can claim to say they did that and lived to tell the tale.’’ Peter was feeling nervous considering he had been daydreaming about meeting the woman in front of him.  
‘’He was coming right at us saying nonsense about being a god, the rational way to react was to defend myself and my friends. And I am proud I did that.’’ She patted herself on the shoulder. ‘’What else do you know?’’ She pointed to two nearby chairs so they can continue their discussion more comfortably.  
‘’I overheard a couple of agents talking about you once.’’ He saw that that piqued her interest and he went on to tell her the things he knew about her. ‘’They were conversing about the attack in London when you and Dr. Foster found the portals. You tried to call and inform Shield but they didn’t respond so you act on your own. That was seriously so brave and badass. You are now considered the backup plan in a few cases.’’  
‘’Really? They didn’t mention anything when I was busy taking care of Pietro. I mean I was in Shield’s infirmary for weeks and they never said anything about it.’’  
‘’But the best story I overheard about you is the one with the dogs. Did you honestly rescue a few dogs from a pet shop while Loki and the destroyer were attacking?’’ Peter now couldn’t conceal his admiration anymore and how much he respected the girl in front of him.  
‘’Yes I did. The poor dogs deserved to be free so they could leave the city. I couldn’t stomach the thought of them dying in those awful cages.’’  
Their talk was cut a little short when they heard Clint calling out for Darcy for payback before she didn’t help him when he was stuck.  
‘’I have to go. We will talk another time. It was nice to meet you Peter.’’  
‘’Miss Lewis wait a second, I have been meaning to ask for a favor. I have joined the debate team in my high school because my friend did and now that I must prepare I have nothing. Could you help me out with this since you are majoring in political science?’’ Peter said hopefully.  
‘’I will be happy to. Meet me in the common room the same time tomorrow to take o look at your debate topic and please call me Darcy. Bye Peter.’’ She smiled at him and left before he could say goodbye to her as they could listen to Clint approaching them.


End file.
